A Year at Big Brothers
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Len is a normal high schooler. He has a normal family. That is until his dad walks up to him one day with a little girl and says she's his sister. Then weird things start to happen. Len thinks he hates her from the start, but does he...
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own anything to do with the TV show Shaman King.

  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE: STUCK WITH THE KID

"What? Dad, you can't be serious?" Ren complained.

"Oh, course not..." His dad said walking towards him holding a sleepy child.

"Good...I was afraid that we had to keep her." Ren sighs in relief. His dad knocks him in the head and rolls his head.

"Of course I wasn't joking! She really is your little sister."

"She's can't...that means..."

"Yes...but your mother knows. It was during the time that her and I divorced for about 1 year then got remarried...I never thought I would have a child..." His dad hung his head guiltily. Ren sat in a chair taking it all in.

"But you did...now I have a 'little sister'..." Ren said scarcity. "This is just great news..."

"She was an accident, but..." He looked at Ren trailing off with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"But, what?" Ren asked bitterly. Ren's dad looked at the girl sleeping in his arms.

"She was a good accident..." Ren eyes widen and he gasped.

"There's no such thing." Ren stood up, walked into his room, and slammed the door. Ren's dad sighed, walked into his room, laid the little girl on the bed, shut the door to his room, walked to Ren's room, and whispered.

"Ren, I'm going out to pick up your mother and sister." He heard Ren mumble something to himself. He then said aloud.

"Just as long as you don't pick up another sister..." His dad sighed and left the house.

**Ren's POV**

I had my radio cranked up to medium blast when I heard something outside the door. I cut the radio down and listen. I did not hear anything, until my radio was up again. I cut my radio off and opened the door. I heard the sound again. It was coming from my parents' room. I grabbed my baseball bat and slowly walked towards the room.

I slowly opened the door and saw that little girl. I sighed and rolled my eyes. The little girl heard the sound and looked up. She stopped crying and just stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked hotly. She sniffed and looked away.

"I don't know..." She said looking hurt.

"Why are you crying?" I asked leaning on the doorway. She looked at me.

"I had a bad dweam and I didn't see daddy anyway." She sniffed again.

"Don't you mean anywhere?" I asked walking towards her.

"No, I'm not mean..." She said defensively. In spite of myself, I smiled. She was just too cute.

"Don't worry 'dad' will be back soon. He went to pick up my mom and our sister."

"I have a siwter."

"Yes, you have a siwter." I replied sitting at the end of dad's bed.

"Bless you." She said. I went into confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You sneezed." I smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever..."

"Who are you?" She asked moving closer to me.

"A person..."

"I never met anyone with a name like that. My name's Chi. Who old are you a person?" She asked. I fell off the bed anima style and climbed back on it again.

"My name's Ren."

"Then who's a person?"

"You are."

"No, my name's Chi." She said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Cute...real cute..." I mumbled to myself.

"Who's cute?" She asked sliding next to me yawning and leaning on me. I smiled at her, as she feel asleep again.

"You are..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap: "Who are you?" She asked moving closer to me._

_"A person...""I never met anyone with a name like that. My name's Chi. Who old are you a person?" She asked. I fell off the bed anima style and climbed back on it again."My name's Ren.""Then who's a person?""You are.""No, my name's Chi." She said proudly. I rolled my eyes."Cute...real cute..." I mumbled to myself."Who's cute?" She asked sliding next to me yawning and leaning on me. I smiled at her, as she feel asleep again."You are..."

* * *

_

**CHAPTER TWO: STILL STUCK WITH THE KID

* * *

**

"Ren, where are you?" I heard Dad yell/ask from the front door. I laid Chi down gently and walked out of the room. He looked down the hall and saw me. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I thought I heard something, but it must have been my imagination..." I lied.

"Oh, did she wake up?" He asked walking up to me.

"I should I know." I said shrugging and walking past him and into my room. I laid on my bed and put on my headphones. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Ren..." A little voice said and then I felt something jump on me. I groaned and poked at the thing that was on me and it giggled. "That tickwles..." I slowly open my eyes and come face to face with Chi.

"What the hell?" I asked sitting up.

"What's a hell?" She asked curiously. I frowned.

"Shit! Dad's going to kill me!" I said picking her up and placing her on the ground. I then stood up.

"What's a shit?" She asked again. I walked out of my room with her following me. I sighed and tried to ignore her. I walked into the living room where Jun and dad sat watching T.V. Ayuma ran over to Dad and climbed into his lap "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked.

"What's a hell and shit?" She said looking at him. My dad's and my face paled and Jun started laughing.

"..." I slowly started to tip to the front door in case Dad was going to explode at me.

"What's a hell and shit?" She repeated as though Dad hadn't heard her.

"Chi, those are adult words." He explained to her. "You have to be as old as Ren or higher to say them."

"Oh..." She said and pouted. "That's not fair..."

"Well to make it fair, Ren can't say them either when you're around." He told her and glared at me. She smiled as she jumped out of Dad's lap and ran up to me.

"Are you going someway Ren?" Chi asked me.

"Yes, I'm going somewhere. I"m going to meet my friends in the park." I told her and opened the front door.

"Can I go?" She asked.

"No-" I was about to say, but saw the glare from Dad. "Sure..."

"Yea!" She said following me out of the door. I walked my normal pace so she had to run slightly to keep up. I was surprised that she never complained about me walking to fast. We were halfway to the park when we had to cross the road. I had walked all the way across when I realized that Chi wasn't behind me. I looked across the road and she was still standing there. I sighed and walked back across the road.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"I can't cwross the road by myself...I'm not allowed to..." She explained.

"You weren't by yourself, you were following me."

"You swuppose to hold my hand."

"You are old enough not to have to hold hands to cross the street. All you have to do is look both ways and cross the street."

"Ok..." She whispered looking both ways with me and crossing the same time I did. I smiled slightly. "I fell all growen up now!" She smiled following me as we continued to walk.

"Ren, can I have some ice cweam?" She asked pointing towards a vendor in front of us.

"No..."

"Pleawse..." She begged.

"No..."

"Pwetty Pleawse..."

"No..."

"With sugar on top..."

"Fine...What kid do you want?" I asked as we stopped at it. I pulled out my wallet.

"Stwaberry!" She said.

"One, stwaberry cone." I said, then noticed what I said. "I mean, one strawberry cone."

"Ok..." He said fixing a strawberry cone. He handed me the cone as I handed him two dollars. "Enjoy your stwaberry cone." I glared at him, turned, and started to walking again.

"Finally..." I said as we reached the park.

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman _King!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "Stwaberry!" She said._

_"One, stwaberry cone." I said, then noticed what I said. "I mean, one strawberry cone."_

_"Ok..." He said fixing a strawberry cone. He handed me the cone as I handed him two dollars. "Enjoy your stwaberry cone." I glared at him, turned, and started to walking again._

_"Finally..." I said as we reached the park._

**CHAPTER THREE: Missing Chibi: Part One**

"Ren, dude! What took you so long?" Horo asked Ren while jumping out of a tree. This made Ren jump slightly in surpise and Ayuma dropped her ice cream cone. She then started to cry a little. "Huh?"

"Ayuma, its ok..." Ren said akwardly and patted Ayuma on the head. Horo titled his head in confusion.

"Ren, whose the kid that's crying?" He asked walking up to them. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"You caused it you idoit!" Ren growled and hit Horo on the head, which made him fall to the ground. Ayuma stopped crying and laughed at it. Ren smiled at her. "I'll get you another cone later."

"Ren, that hurt!" Horo said standing up and rubbing his head. Ren rolled his eyes and walked past Horo with Ayuma following close behind.

"Where are the others?" Ren asked.

"There right over there." Horo said catching up to Ren and pointing.

------------

"Hey, Ren!" Yoh said walking up to Ren and patting him on the back. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Sugar?" Ren asked Manta, who nodded from the tree stump he was sitting on. Yoh giggled and hugged Ren, then Horo. Ryu was talking with Lyserg and Prika, when Yoh said something.

"Hey, you're cute!" Yoh exclaimed running towards afraid Ayuma. Ayuma ran up to Ren and hide behind his legs. "Aw, come on...I just want to talk to you and hug you and tell you how cute you are!" Ayuma gripped Ren's legs tighter.

"Wen...He scrawying me..." Ayuma said.

"Don't be afraid, he's harmle-..." Ren trailed of and watched as Yoh ran over to Ryu and tried to snatch a cookie out of his hand. Ryu wouldn't let it go, so Yoh bit Ryu's hand and snatch the cookie away. He then did a victory dance and ate the cookie. "Nevermind...just stay near me." Ayuma nodded her head.

"Hey Ren, whose the kid?" Horo asked peaking around Ren's leg at Ayuma who titled her head at him. He smiled at her and she smiled slightly back at him.

"She's my sister." Ren stated looking down at her with a weird emotion in his eyes. "Her name's Ayuma."

"Well, hello there Ayuma." Horo said squatting down so that he was eye to eye with Ayuma. "My name's Horo."

"Helwo..." Ayuma whispered loosening her grip on Ren's legs.

"Aw..." Everyone said sighing. "You're so cute..." Ayuma blinked confused, which made everyone sigh again. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Wen, can I pway on the swingd?" Ayuma asked pointing to nearby swings.

"Sure." Ren said nodding his head. Ayuma giggled and ran to the swings. She got on it and started to swing. Ren stared at her smiling slightly.

"Cough" Manta coughed and got Ren's attention. "Ren, I think that now you are as soft as snow. You lost what little bit of hardness you had left in you." Ren's eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about when you mean 'soft', but I asure you. I am not soft. Soft and I should not be in any sentence together unless there's a 'not' seperating them." Ren snapped and glared at Manta.

"Right, keep telling yourself that dude." Horo said climbing a tree and hanging upside down in it. "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."

"That get mad Ren, get glad!" Yoh shouted running around with a trashbag. He ran up to Ren and put the trashbag over him. "Aren't they great? Hey, where's the cute little chibi that was came with you Ren. I wanted to hug her before she left." Yoh pouted.

"Left?" I said and started to pull the trash bad off of me. " I looked at the swings and sure enough, Ayuma was gone..."

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King! I hope you like my story and will review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: "Cough" Manta coughed and got Ren's attention. "Ren, I think that now you are as soft as snow. You lost what little bit of hardness you had left in you." Ren's eyes narrowed._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about when you mean 'soft', but I asure you. I am not soft. Soft and I should not be in any sentence together unless there's a 'not' seperating them." Ren snapped and glared at Manta._

_"Right, keep telling yourself that dude." Horo said climbing a tree and hanging upside down in it. "Whatever helps you sleep at night..."_

_"Don't get mad Ren, get glad!" Yoh shouted running around with a trashbag. He ran up to Ren and put the trashbag over him. "Aren't they great? Hey, where's the cute little chibi that was came with you Ren. I wanted to hug her before she left." Yoh pouted._

_"Left?" I said and started to pull the trash bad off of me. " I looked at the swings and sure enough, Ayuma was gone..."_

**CHAPTER Four: Missing Chibi: Part Two**

"Oh, no!" Ren said panicking and running to the swings. He then started searching the rest of the park with the help of others. "Where could she have gone?"

"You have to calm down and think Ren!" Manta explained. "Now, what would you do and where would go if you were her?" Everyone thought for a moment and then started yelling out answers.

"Girls!" Ryu shouted.

"She's not gay and we're talking about her age! And I don't even want to know why you were doing that at that age..." Ren shouted his left eye twitching a little.

"Studying!" Lyserg shouted.

"I don't know if she has anything to study, she's only about 6!" Ren shouted his left eye twitching more.

"Movies!" Horo shouted.

"Why the hell would she be at the movies?" Ren shouted his left was twitching dangerously.

"Spy on Horo!" Prika shouted.

"..." By now Ren's eye looked like it was about to pop out.

"Ice cream!" Yoh shouted.

"Yoh!" Ren started but then thought about it. "Ice cream...I told we would get ice cream later...We had bought it from a vendor near here!"

"Then let's go check it out." Manta said and they all started following Ren.

---------

It was about five minutes later that they came upon the vendor and a crying Ayuma.

"Ayuma!" Ren shouted. Ayuma looked up and ran towards Ren.

"Wen, I gots wost an' scrawed..." Ayuma said and held her arms up towards Ren. Ren looked confused. Prika rolled her eyes and picked Ayuma up. Ayuma buried her face in Pirka's shirt and started mumbling. "Wen doesn't like me..."

"Of course he does..." Prika cooed and shoot Ren a glare. He raised his right eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Ren asked. Yoh ran to the ice cream vendor and bought a strawberry ice cream cone. He ran back to the others and started eating it down. That was until he got something...

"Ah!" He yelled and fell on his knees. Everyone including Ayuma, the vendor, and passing people looked at him.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" Manta asked standing by Yoh and looking concerned.

"Brain freeze..." Yoh hissed, then a second later he was on his feet again and eating his ice cream dangerously fast. Ayuma looked at his ice cream and her stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungwy..." Ayuma said as her stomach growled again. "And my stomach is too."

Horo's stomach growled and he looked at Prika with a puppy face.

"I'm hungry too Prika..." He whined. Everyone except Ayuma and Horo rolled their eyes.

"When's the last time you ate?" Ren asked.

"When the sun came up, Jun gave me some pan cookies. I twied to eat twem, but they tasted weally nasty." Ayuma said.

"Pan cookies?" Horo asked confused.

"She means pancakes." Prika explained.

"How did you know that?" Ren asked.

"I had Horo for a little brother, you have to give me some credit." Prika said. Ayuma wiggled her way from Prika's arm. Once on the ground she went to Ren and held her arms up.

"What?" Ren asked confused. Ayuma pouted and lowered her arms.

"Ren!" Prika nuged him. "She wants you to pick her up."

"She's old enough to stand on her own." Ren pointed out and started walking. "Let's go home Ayuma to get you something to eat." Ayuma nodded her head and followed Ren looking back at the others.

"See you lawter!" Ayuma shouted.

"See you Ayuma!" Everyone shouted back. "Oh, and Ren!"

Ren raised his eyebrow.

"How do you know if you'll see them again?" Ren asked.

"I don't know..."

"Then you should say goodbye." Ren said, and tears flooded to Ayuma's eyes.

"But I don't like saying bye bye..."

"And why's that?" Ren asked cursiously. Ayuma sniffed.

"Cause people go away foevwer..."

"No, they don't."

"I say bye bye to my wittle bwother and he go. I say bye bye to my kitty and he go. I say bye bye to mommy and she go. They go forever..." Ayuma said with a hoarse voice. She sniffed and wipped her face. Ren looked at her sadly, stopped walking, bent down, and opened his arms. Ayuma ran into his arms and cried.

Ren sighed and continued to walk home with a crying Ayuma in his arms. He was getting wierd stares from people and even got stopped by an officer who thought that Ren was kidnapping her.

"Ayuma, you must stop crying." Ren said. Ayuma wipped her face again but with Ren's shirt this time. Ren winced slightly, but decided that he would change when they got home. "Crying won't help...You need to be strong."

"Like you..." Ayuma asked yawning sleepily.

"..." Ren smiled as she drifted off to sleep. "No, stronger..."

_I wonder why she sleeps so much. Is she sick? I'll ask father when I get home._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: "Then you should say goodbye." Ren said, and tears flooded to Ayuma's eyes._

_"But I don't like saying bye bye..."_

_"And why's that?" Ren asked cursiously. Ayuma sniffed._

_"Cause people go away foevwer..."_

_"No, they don't."_

_"I say bye bye to my wittle bwother and he go. I say bye bye to my kitty and he go. I say bye bye to mommy and she go. They go forever..." Ayuma said with a hoarse voice. She sniffed and wipped her face. Ren looked at her sadly, stopped walking, bent down, and opened his arms. Ayuma ran into his arms and cried._

_Ren sighed and continued to walk home with a crying Ayuma in his arms. He was getting wierd stares from people and even got stopped by an officer who thought that Ren was kidnapping her._

_"Ayuma, you must stop crying." Ren said. Ayuma wipped her face again but with Ren's shirt this time. Ren winced slightly, but decided that he would change when they got home. "Crying won't help...You need to be strong."_

_"Like you..." Ayuma asked yawning sleepily. _

_"..." Ren smiled as she drifeted off to sleep. "No, stronger..."_

_I wonder why she sleeps so much. Is she sick? I'll ask father when I get home._

**CHAPTER Five: Broken Vase**

"Why does she sleep so much?" I asked father as he came back from his room after he had lied Ayuma down.

"She's just got over a little cold last week, the poor thing." Mom explained shaking her head.

"Was she trouble?" Father asked as he sat besides Mom on the love seat. I shrugged my shoulder and flopped down in the couch. "Well?"

"She wasn't trouble..." I grugdly imedited. I just couldn't bring myslef to say she was. _Darn her for turning me softer..._ I sigh and frowned as Jun turned to 'The Young and the Restless'. "Jun...I don't want to watch this..."

"Well, too bad, so sad." She said while eating popcorn. I frowned and shot my mom the 'puppy face'.

"Mommy...I don't want to watch this..." I whined. She fell for it as always.

"Jun, give Renny-kins the control." She said. Jun looked at Father and gave her 'puppy face'.

"You don't have to." He said. Mom looked at him, he coughed and quickly added. '-do it so slowly. Your mother told you to do something, so do it."

"..." Jun pouted as she threw the control at me and I caught it.

"Jun, no throwing objects in my house!" Mother scolded. I snickered. Jun looked at me evily and I stopped snickering. _What's she up to?_

"That's what I tried to tell Ren, but he wouldn't listen to me..." Jun said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked curiously.

"You remember that sakura vase that costed you a heafty sum?" She said smirking at me. My eyes widen in realization. I slowly got off of the couch unnoticed, because everyone was looking at Jun. I then walked quietly to the front door.

"Yes, it dissapeared..." Mom said sadly.

"When and where was the last time you saw it?" Jun asked. "And was it all in one piece?" Mom frowned.

"I saw it last month on the table in the hall and yes." Mom answered, "But, what does have to do with Renny-kins?" I opened the front door and started to walking outside.

"Well, the last time I saw it...it was last month in Ren's hand while he played catch with Yoh with it, because they didn't have a ball. Also, by the end of the day it was in more than one piece and in the garbage can." Jun said evily laughing and looking at Ren. Mom's face turned so red, that if it weren't for her blue hair, she would look like a tomato.

"REN!" She yelled.

"That's my cue." I said, slamming the door and running for my life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: "Jun, no throwing objects in my house!" Mother scolded. I snickered. Jun looked at me evily and I stopped snickering. What's she up to?_

_"That's what I tried to tell Ren, but he wouldn't listen to me..." Jun said shrugging her shoulders._

_"What do you mean?" Mom asked curiously._

_"You remember that sakura vase that costed you a heafty sum?" She said smirking at me. My eyes widen in realization. I slowly got off of the couch unnoticed, because everyone was looking at Jun. I then walked quietly to the front door._

_"Yes, it dissapeared..." Mom said sadly._

_"When and where was the last time you saw it?" Jun asked. "And was it all in one piece?" Mom frowned._

_"I saw it last month on the table in the hall and yes." Mom answered, "But, what does have to do with Renny-kins?" I opened the front door and started to walking outside._

_"Well, the last time I saw it...it was last month in Ren's hand while he played catch with Yoh with it, because they didn't have a ball. Also, by the end of the day it was in more than one piece and in the garbage can." Jun said evily laughing and looking at Ren. Mom's face turned so red, that if it weren't for her blue hair, she would look like a tomato._

_"REN!" She yelled._

_"That's my cue." I said, slamming the door and running for my life._

**CHAPTER Six: Being Saved and Not Knowing**

"I want Wen!" Ayuma complained to her father. He sighed and ran a hand through her purple hair.

"Ren is gone, Ayuma." He said while turning the TV channel. Ayuma pouted and climbed out of his lap. "Where are you going?"

"To find Wen." She said and went down the hallway. Her father chuclked as she walked away.

"Good luck." He said. "He's not back there."

Ayuma went into her father's room and puts on her shoes. Once they were on, she walked out the door in the kitchen, which was opened because Jun and her mother were outside in the garden and went outside.

She went to the front yard and started her search down the driveway for Ren. Once, she was down the road, she started calling for Ren.

"Wen!" Ayuma called for and looked around. She continued to walk and came upon the mall. "Wow, that's a big store! I bets I can see Wen at the top!"

She ran into the mall. She frowned as she looked around to see if there was any way that she could get higher and saw an escalator.

"Those mowing stares can help me get high!" She said as she started to run towards them. She on them and continued to run. Once she was a the top (on the second floor), she decided that she still wasn't high enough and ran to another pair of up escalators. She didn't stop and kept going up the floors.

At the eighth floor, while running to yet another set of up escalators, she ran into someone. She fell down on her bottom.

"Ow..." She wined and looked up.

"Hey, you're Ren's little sister!" Manta said with widen eyes. "I thought Ren said that you were home asleep. Where are you're parents?"

"Home."

"What?" Manta exclaimed loudly. Ayuma jumped slightly and ran from him towards the up escalator. "Ayuma come back here!"

Ren's POV

"Manta, what the hell are you yelling about?" I asked him. He turned around quickly.

"Ren!"

"That's me." I stated while rolling my eyes.

"Ayuma-"

"Is home." I cut him off.

"No." He shook his head and pointed towards the escalators. I looked over at them and saw a small form with purple hair. "Ayuma-"

"Better not be up on that escalator!" I disrupted him off again and ran towards the escalator. "Ayuma!"

"..." I saw her turn her head and look around. She then continue to run. _Damn, she can't see me, because there are some many people riding on the escalators!_

Regular POV

Ayuma finally reached the nineth floor and deemed it to be high enough. She ran to a window, which was magically opened, and leaned out of it. She looked around.

"Wen!" She yelled. Some people in the mall stopped and looked over at her.

"Get away from that open window." Someone said. Ayuma ignored them and thought that maybe Ren would see her if she stepped outside and shouted his name. So, she slowly stuck one foot on the window ledge and then the other.

"Get her back inside!" A woman shouted and soon a crowd stood at the window trying to get Ayuma back inside the mall.

"Come back inside chibi..." One guy cooed. Ayuma ignored them and yelled 'Wen!'.

Meanwhile, Ren tried to make his way through the crowd of people that didn't really need to be there and weren't really helping, only harming the cause to actually get her. ( Small AN: You know, there are a bunch of them. Some times I think they do that on purpose. I mean, they just stand there...It's so annoying! If you're not going to do anything, just move the fuck out of the way! Cough anyway...back to the story!)

"Move the fuck out of the way!" Ren shouted and surprisingly everyone did. Ren then ran to the window and looked out of it. "Ayuma, come here now!"

Ren's POV

"Wen!" Ayuma said and went back to the window. I grabbed her and pulled her inside quickly. "I was wooking for you!"

"You could have gotten hurt, don't go out of windows that are that high!" I scolded her. She pouted.

"But I couldn't find you!" She said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked her.

"Home." She said.

"You came alone?"

"Yep." She told me. "Wen, can I get some ice cweam?"

"..." I looked at her as she seemed unfazed by being outside on a high ledge. "Ayuma, you do know what you did was bad?"

"Bad?" She asked confused.

"You could have fell and got hurt." I explained to her. "And everyone would have been sad."

"I would have gotten better from a boo boo."

"Not this one, you would have..." I paused to search a word. "You would have went bye bye like your-"

"Mommy." She finished as tears invaded her eyes and she frowned. "I sowry Wen...I no know."

"Don't ever do it again, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you promise?" I asked her. By now, we had reached the third floor and I placed her on the ground. She walked beside me and nodded her head.

"Yea, I pomise." She answered. I smiled. "Can I have ice cweam now?"

I face-planted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap: "You could have gotten hurt, don't go out of windows that are that high!" I scolded her. She pouted._

_"But I couldn't find you!" She said._

_"Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked her._

_"Home." She said._

_"You came alone?"_

_"Yep." She told me. "Wen, can I get some ice cweam?"_

_"..." I looked at her as she seemed unfazed by being outside on a high ledge. "Ayuma, you do know what you did was bad?"_

_"Bad?" She asked confused._

_"You could have fell and got hurt." I explained to her. "And everyone would have been sad."_

_"I would have gotten better from a boo boo."_

_"Not this one, you would have..." I paused to search a word. "You would have went bye bye like your-"_

_"Mommy." She finished as tears invaded her eyes and she frowned. "I sowry Wen...I no know."_

_"Don't ever do it again, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Do you promise?" I asked her. By now, we had reached the third floor and I placed her on the ground. She walked beside me and nodded her head._

_"Yea, I pomise." She answered. I smiled. "Can I have ice cweam now?"_

_I face-planted._

**Chapter Seven: Punishment**

**Ren's POV**

I just brought Ayuma an strawberry ice cream and was now headed home. Once there I found the whole house in panic.

"Ren, have you seen your sister?" My father asked panicky as he ran up to me. "We searched every..." He trailed off seeing her standing besides me while eating her ice cream.

"Does Ren know where she is..." My mother trailed off as she saw Ayuma standing besides me while eating her ice cream. Ayuma blinked.

"Does Ren know wh..." Jun trailed off as she saw Ayuma standing besides me while eating her ice cream. Everyone stood there for a second and watched Ayuma eat her ice cream.

"Do you want some?" Ayuma asked holding out her cone to the others.

"Ayuma Tsuyosa Tao, you had us worried!" Father said walking up to her and picking her up. "You are in deep trouble!"

"What did I do?" Ayuma asked confused.

"You made us worry." Father explained.

"I already told Wen that I was sowry for being out a window."

"Window?"

"Nothing important..." I said trying to dismiss it.

"What window honey?" Mother asked.

"At the big building! I was weally high in the air and everyone down low was weally small! They wook wike ants!"

"Ayuma, you were out of a window that's really high!" My father exclaimed and she nodded her head. "You are in big trouble! You're going to time-out!"

"Why?" Ayuma complained.

"Because you left the house without permission and could have gotten killed!" Father said as he marched to Ayuma's room. He placed her in there on her bed, took her ice-cream cone, left, and slammed the door. Ayuma opened the door and peeped out.

"What's time-out?"

"It means that you have to stay in your room with no one for doing a bad thing." Jun explained.

"What about my ice cream?"

"You can't have it!" My father stated. "Now, close the door and get back in your room!"

Ayuma closed the door quietly.

**(In Ayuma's room)**

"I don't like time-out...I'm all alone..." Ayuma said sadly as she climbed on her bed. She sat there thinking how to make her daddy happy again. "I know! I'll make daddy a sowry card!"

Ayuma got out her finger paints and construction paper and started making her dad a card. She drew a heart on the front of it. One the inside it said 'm_e s_o_w_r_y, _d_a_d_dy._'

"Wait till Daddy sees that I did all this and made no mess!" She said excitedly. Once she was completely done, she opened her door to her room.

An: the following words in italics mean that they are the rest of her sentence that was cut off. Ex. "I-" _am smart._ You can physically hear the 'I' part but not the 'am smart'.

"Daddy-" _look._ She called.

"No!" He said and she frowned.

"I-" _want to give you this card._

"No!"

"Don't you want-" _this card?_

"No, now get back in your room!"

"But I made-" _it for you cause I sowry and I love you._

"Now!"

"But..."

"Ayuma, just listen to what he says!" Ren snapped. "I'm trying to watch TV."

Ayuma closed her door, went her bed, climbed on it, and cried while hugging the card to her.

"Daddy, doesn't want my card and Wen doesn't like me anymore...I want my mommy back..." She sobbed and soon cried herself to self.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap: "Daddy-" look. She called._

_"No!" He said and she frowned._

_"I-" want to give you this card._

_"No!"_

_"Don't you want-" this card?_

_"No, now get back in your room!"_

_"But I made-" it for you cause I sowry and I love you._

_"Now!"_

_"But..."_

_"Ayuma, just listen to what he says!" Ren snapped. "I'm trying to watch TV."_

_Ayuma closed her door, went her bed, climbed on it, and cried while hugging the card to her._

_"Daddy, doesn't want my card and Wen doesn't like me anymore...I want my mommy back..." She sobbed and soon cried herself to self._

**Chapter Eight: Withdrawn**

"Don't you think that you were a bit harsh on her." Ren's mother told her husband, who sighed.

"She has to learn that it's not ok to run off like that and make people worry about her." He explained to her. "I...you know how sick she is...I..."

"You were really worried about here, we all were. That doesn't mean that she meant to make us worry. She's just a kid, a sick kid whose tired of staying inside. A kid of spent most of her life in a hospital or in bed." Ren's mom pointed out. Her husband sighed.

"I know...it just. I guess I was too hard on her." He said and got off the couch. "I'll go get her, maybe take her out for ice cream."

He went into Ayuma's room and found her asleep. She had dried up tears on her face and was hugging a piece of paper to her. He walked over to the bed and gently took the paper from her.

"Me sorry, daddy." He read. He sighed and shook her gently. "Ayuma wake up...wake up honey..."

"...hm..." Ayuma slowly opened her eyes. Her dad smiled at her. She sat up looking at him sadly. He then frowned.

"Ayuma, I hope you learned your lesson..." He said sternly, and she nodded. "Good, do you want to go out for some ice cream?"

"..." Ayuma shook her head.

"I thought that you liked ice cream?" He asked confused. Ayuma nodded her head. "Don't you want some?"

"..." Ayuma shook her head. He sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked her. "Do you want to go to the park?"

Ayuma shook her head.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. She just stared at him. He then realized what was wrong or at least part of it. "Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Ayuma just continued to stare at him sadly. He sighed and picked her up or rather attempted to. She moved away from his touch and he frowned.

"I guess you don't want to be carried...ok." He said and stood up. "It's time for your lunch. Ice cream is not a lunch. Come on."

He stood up and walked to the door. Ayuma just continued sitting on her bed. Ren's father sighed.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked. She did nothing just stare at him sadly. Now he was starting to get worried. "Ayuma, won't you answer Daddy?"

"..." Ayuma said nothing, all she did was grab her favorite stuff animal, which was a purple rabbit.

"Ayuma...You're trying my patience..." He warned.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked walking into the room.

"Ayuma, won't talk." He told her.

"None sense." Jun said and walked over to Ayuma's bed and sat on it real close to her. Ayuma moved away from her. Jun frowned slightly. "What's wrong Ayuma?"

"..."

"It's time for lunch. Mommy made it for us." Jun said, smiling. Ayuma frowned.

"Not... my... mommy..." Ayuma whispered so low that no one could hardly hear her.

"Ayuma, you shouldn't say such things." Her father scolded her. Ayuma's frown only deepen, but she decided to stay silent. "Now let's go and eat lunch."

He crossed the room and picked her up. She didn't struggled as she was carried to the kitchen and sat at the table in her high chair.

"You have to put the rabbit down, so you can it." He told her. She frowned and hugged it tighter. "Ayuma, you're not a baby. You're four years old now. No more eating with that rabbit at the table."

Ayuma just hugged it even tighter. Her father sighed and reached for it. Ayuma leaned away. He leaned over more to get it, and she leaned backwards so that he couldn't get it.

"Fine..." He gave up. "Eat with it at the table."

He sat down across from Ren's mom. Ren sat next to his mom and across from Jun, who was sitting next to their dad. Ayuma sat at the beginning of the table in her high chair.

Soon, everyone started eating. Everyone...that is except Ayuma. After everyone was done eating, Ayuma still had a plate full.

"Ayuma, eat." Jun begged her. "Please, eat..."

"..." Ayuma looked at Jun, then at her plate, then at Jun again.

"Why isn't she talking?" Ren's mom asked worried. Their dad shook his head helplessly.

"I don't know..."

"Ayuma, this is riduclous!" Ren stated. "Why aren't you talking?"

"..." Ayuma looked at Ren surprised at his statement. Yet, she still didn't answer him.

"..." Ren's father sighed. "Maybe...she's feeling bad?"

"I thought you said she was getting better?" Ren's mother asked worried.

"I'll take her to the doctor." Ren's father said. "Let's go Ayuma."

"Well, there seems to be nothing from with her, Mr. Tao." The doctor stated. "Well, nothing more wrong then usual...cough...I mean that she's still sick, but it isn't keeping her from talking or eating."

"Then why isn't she talking or eating?" Ren's father asked.

"I believe that she needs a pychologist. It seems that she's...not talking on her own. It's like some sort withdraw...When did you say that her ... biological mother became deceased?" The doctor asked.

"About a week ago..." He answered.

"Yes, I'm not a pychologist...but I believe that your daughter misses her mother, her way of life. She's probably use to doing certain things and carrying on in certain ways. You need to show her that the way she's now living is just as good as it was before her mother died." The doctor told him. Ayuma frowned and got up out of the chair she was sitting in, unbeknowist to the two talking adults in the room with her. She grabbed her bunny and left out the room with one thing on her mind.

**RUNNING AWAY...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Sorry that I haven't updated in away. I'm working a sequal to my other Shaman King fanfic YOU DON'T RUN FROM FEAR, YOU RUN FROM YOURSELF. Plus, I'm also working on new fanfics and my profile. Anyway, bye, love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap: "Well, there seems to be nothing from with her, Mr. Tao." The doctor stated. "Well, nothing more wrong then usual...cough...I mean that she's still sick, but it isn't keeping her from talking or eating."_

_"Then why isn't she talking or eating?" Ren's father asked._

_"I believe that she needs a pychologist. It seems that she's...not talking on her own. It's like some sort withdraw...When did you say that her ... biological mother became deceased?" The doctor asked._

_"About a week ago..." He answered._

_"Yes, I'm not a pychologist...but I believe that your daughter misses her mother, her way of life. She's probably use to doing certain things and carrying on in certain ways. You need to show her that the way she's now living is just as good as it was before her mother died." The doctor told him. Ayuma frowned and got up out of the chair she was sitting in, unbeknowist to the two talking adults in the room with her. She grabbed her bunny and left out the room with one thing on her mind._

_**RUNNING AWAY...**_

**Chapter Nine: Run Away: Part One**

"Thank you doctor." Ren's father said and turned towards Ayuma, or where she was. "Uh...did you see where she went?"

**With Ayuma (her POV)**

"I'm gonna go back home." I said to myself as I walked to an elevator and got in.

I frowned and looked at the numbers. I left the elevator and looked around. Isaw a woman. "Could you pluese help me, I don't know how to work this elaslator."

"Aw... you're so cute...sure sweety. What floor are you parents on?" The woman asked as she walked into the elevator with me.

"I want to go to the bottom." I told her. The woman pressed the bottom for the base floor. I jumped slightly as it started. The woman smiled.

"You're just too cute." She said. The elevator stopped and the opened.

"Thank you." I told the woman.

"No problem sweety." She told me. "Do you need help finding your parents?"

"No..." I said and ran.

I ran and ran until I was tired, which was when I got around the park. I smiled proud of myself. I ran faster and longer than I use to. I then yawned.

I looked around for a place to take a nap and saw a wood chair. I ran and tried to climb but I couldn't, so I went under it. I hugged my Otooto. "Goodnight Otooto..."

I hate being sleepy all the time, but it feels good when I sleep. I use to hurt alot when I not go to sleep, not anymore thought. Mommy use to give me some feel better drink, sing me a song, kiss me, and tell me she loved me. Daddy...Daddy was not there a lot...when Kisu went bye bye...when Isamu went bye bye...when Mommy...sniff...when Mommy said bye bye...He...not there...

And now he here...he don't want me...he don't like me and keep me inside all the time...and...and he didn't want my card...Mommy loved my cards...and she loved me...

**(Regular POV)**

Ayuma didn't go to sleep at first, because it was getting dark and she wasn't use to be alone like this. She shivered slightly cold, because of the wind that kept on blowing. After awhile of shivering from fear and the cold, she slowly drifted asleep. Right before she went to sleep, she hugged her purple bunny even closer. Perhaps to obtain warmth or comfort, maybe both. All she knew was that she was alone...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that my AN is about the same length of as my chapter. (That is really sad...sighs and shakes head, because of disappointment in self Okay... maybe I exagarated, but still! I hope that you all can forgive me. I have been very busy working on my other stories! Next chapter is coming soon and its longer, way longer! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, bye, love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap: "I looked around for a place to take a nap and saw a wood chair. I ran and tried to climb but I couldn't, so I went under it. I hugged my Otooto. "Goodnight Otooto..."_

_I hate being sleepy all the time, but it feels good when I sleep. I use to hurt alot when I not go to sleep, not anymore thought. Mommy use to give me some feel better drink, sing me a song, kiss me, and tell me she loved me. Daddy...Daddy was not there a lot...when Kisu went bye bye...when Isamu went bye bye...when Mommy...sniff...when Mommy said bye bye...He...not there..._

_And now he here...he don't want me...he don't like me and keep me inside all the time...and...and he didn't want my card...Mommy loved my cards...and she loved me..._

_**(Regular POV)**_

_Ayuma didn't go to sleep at first, because it was getting dark and she wasn't use to be alone like this. She shivered slightly cold, because of the wind that kept on blowing. After awhile of shivering from fear and the cold, she slowly drifted asleep. Right before she went to sleep, she hugged her purple bunny even closer. Perhaps to obtain warmth or comfort, maybe both. All she knew was that she was alone..._

**Chapter Ten: Run Away: Part Two**

Right now her father was going blaseltic. He checked all over the hospital with the help of the security. After searching the whole hospital, the security guards took her father to the security room and rewinded taps to look at. They saw Ayuma walk into the elevator, walk back out, talk to a woman, walk back in, and run from the building.

"It seems that she's left the building." The one of the security guards said. Her father resisted the arge to say 'you think'.

" I'm sure that she's going to a familar place." The smarter of the two said.

"Thanks I'll go and check." He said and quickly left out of the hospital in search of Ayuma. "Where could she have gone...? I hope that she's not hurt..."

He was beginning to get TRUELY worried now.

"Doesn't she know how worried she's making me!" He said to himself out loud. "Why did she run away? She better not be hurt or she's in big trouble!"

He continued to mutter to himself and decided to sit down and think about where she could have went.

"What if someone took her?" He said as he sat down in the park on a bench. He put his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "I just wish I knew where she was. She's probably all alone, scared, sick, and sleepy..."

He kept thinking about all the things that could happen to her and hoped that they didn't. He held back tears at the thought of Ayuma getting seriously injured.

"Ayuma..." He whispered. He could have heard a snore and blinked and listened closly. "What in the world...?"

He bent down and looked under the bench that he had been sitting on. He gasped at what he saw.

"Ayuma!" He gentlely picked her up and cradled her to him. She opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's me sweety..." He answered. "You had me worried...Why did you leave?"

"You don't love me..." She said sadly.

"Of course I do honey! I love you so much!" He told her and held her closer.

"You don't have me?" She asked cautously.

"Of course not! And don't ever think that!"

"I love you too!" She replied and they hug and go home.

However, that wasn't the case. Her father was so caught up in looking for her that he didn't hear her snoring. He left the bench to continued looking for. He soon called the police, who took their time to get there and help him. He then called home. Ren called his friends and soon it was a big hunt to find Ayuma.

While everyone was hunting for her, a man sat looking at her.

"She's perfect." He said and went over to the bench that she slept on. He picked her up, trying not to wake her, and got into the back a nearby van. "Drive. This one is the perfect age to sell."

"Cute, too." The driver commented after he spared a glance at Ayuma and the other man. Ayuma stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "How did you get this one so easy and still a sleep at that?"

"Idoit of parents not been paying attention to her. She was sleeping under a bench, however...she doesn't look poor. In fact, I think that she came from a well off family."

"So, that raises her pricing. How much do you think we'll get for her?"

"I'm thinking 650,000."

"That's a lot! The child would have to be perfect!"

"Then this one will be cutting it close than..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**Again, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that my AN is about the same length of as my chapter. (That is really sad...sighs and shakes head, because of disappointment in self Okay... maybe I exagarated, but still! I hope that you all can forgive me. I have been very busy working on my other stories! I just pulled through by having my chapter a couple of millimeters longer than the last! Next chapter is coming soon and its longer, I'm not going to say way longer, but longer...! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, bye, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap: While everyone was hunting for her, a man sat looking at her._

_"She's perfect." He said and went over to the bench that she slept on. He picked her up, trying not to wake her, and got into the back a nearby van. "Drive. This one is the perfect age to sell."_

_"Cute, too." The driver commented after he spared a glance at Ayuma and the other man. Ayuma stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "How did you get this one so easy and still a sleep at that?"_

_"Idoit of parents not been paying attention to her. She was sleeping under a bench, however...she doesn't look poor. In fact, I think that she came from a well off family."_

_"So, that raises her pricing. How much do you think we'll get for her?"_

_"I'm thinking 650,000."_

_"That's a lot! The child would have to be perfect!"_

_"Then this one will be cutting it close than..."

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Taken: Part One**

**With Ayuma**

"..." Ayuma woke up in the trunk of the van. She frowned and looked around. "This isn't where I took nap time at."

"Did you hear something Kumo?" The driver asked the man sitting besides him.

"Nope!" He answered without looking from the book he was reading. "Pull over to the next drive through, I'm hungry."

"Me, too!" Ayuma said as she climbed from the trunk to the back seat. The driver jumped in surprise and swerved a little. Kumo also jumped, then yelled at the driver. Soon, the van was back under control. Ayuma giggled. "That was fun!"

"She's awake Yoru!" Kumo exclaimed to the driver, who gave him a look.

"You think?" Yoru stated flatly. "Get in the back with her and keep her quiet."

Ayuma watched as the guy did as told and sat besides her.

"Where are we going?" Ayuma asked curiously.

"To...have fun!" Yoru answered.

"Where?"

"In another town far away fro here." Kumo answered.

"Why?"

"Cause, that's where they'll come and get you." Yoru answered.

"Who?"

"People who can't have any brats on their own." Kumo answered.

"Why?"

"Cause...that can't make any." Yuro answered.

"Where do babies come from?" Ayuma asked. Silence fell over the van. "Where do babies come from?"

"...Hey look! Pull in there, we'll get some food!" Yuro said as he pointed to a drive through. Kumo drove in.

"Hello, my I take your order?" A familar voice to Ayuma asked.

"I want two number threes and a kids meal." Kumo ordered.

"What kind of drinks?"

"Two Cokes and a Hi-C."

"Anything else?" The voice asked.

"Anything else?" Kumo asked Yuro, who shook his head.

"Cookie!" Ayuma shouted. Kumo rolled his eyes.

"And an order of cookies, that's all."

"That'll be 12.99, sir. Please pull up to the first window."

"What the fuck? It costs that much to eat now and day." Kumo said as he pulled 20 out of his pocket and handed it to a pretty girl with green hair.

"Thank you." She said and went to get the change. She looked sad and distracted. She started handing them their change.

"Cute with a cute british accent." Yuro stated. Ayuma let the window down and leaned out of it.

"Hey, Jun!" Ayuma yelled to her and waved. Jun dropped their change on the ground and looked at Ayuma.

"Ayuma!" Jun said. Then looked at Kumo. "What the hell are you doing with my little sister?"

"Shit!" Kumo exclaimed and sped off, forgeting about the food and his change. Once a good distance, he slowed down and let out a breathe of air. Yuro let the window up. "Keep that kid inside."

"How long until the rendazou point?" Yuro asked Kumo.

"Not long, we should be there in about half an hour since we've been driving all night and today." Kumo told Yuro.

"I'm hungry!" Ayuma exclaimed and held out Otooto. "Otooto's hungry too!"

"Well, thanks to your little out burst, you're going to have to wait until you meet your new parents." Yuro told her, and she frowned.

"I like my old mommy!" She said. Kumo and Yuro rolled their eyes. "I want to go home, you no more fun anymore!"

"We weren't fun to began with!" Kumo stated. "So, just shut up and sit back brat!"

"I'm not a bat!" Ayuma said.

"I didn't say bat!" Kumo stated, getting even more irrated.

"Yes, you did!" Ayuma stated.

"Fine, I did! Ugh!" Kumo said. "I'm not going to argue with a 4-year old brat!"

"I'm not four, I'm five!" Ayuma declared proudly. "I know how old you are! You're 88!"

"I am not 88! Do I look 88!" Kumo yelled. Ayuma nodded her head.

"You're fat, ugly, and gots no hair!" Ayuma stated, feeling proud and smart. "So, you old!"

"..." Kumo turned red, but remained slightly. Yuro laughed, that is until Kumo glared at him. The rest of the ride was slient, unless you count Ayuma humming and complaining about when she was going home. Finally, they reached the designated place.

"Finally, we're here! It took for-fucking-ever!" Kumo stated as he parked in the parking lot of an anbadoned building. He turned off the ignation and got out the van. Yuro opened the van's side door and got out.

"Come one kid." Yuro called. Ayuma looked at him, but went to him. He lifted her out of the van and carried her to the building. He sat her down in a chair.

"It seems smells musky in here!" Kumo declared. Ayuma sniffed the air.

"It smells like my daddy's breathe in the morning!" She declared. Both men looked at her. She got out of the chair and ran into another room. Yuro and Kumo chased after her.

"Get back here!" Kumo shouted. She laughed and ran underneath a table. She stayed there, thinking it was some kind of game. "Get the hell from under there!"

"No!" Ayuma told him.

"Don't make me go under there!" Kumo threated.

"You can't come under here. You no fit, too fat!" Ayuma told him. He growled.

"Yuro, go under there and get her!" Kumo told Yuro, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"You!" Yuro told him. They were about to argue, but heard a throat clear from the doorway. They all tried and saw a middle-age couple standing there. The man had short black hair and eyes. He was fairly good-looking. He had on a gray business suit. The woman was beautiful with brown hair and green eyes. She had on a medium length, black skirt and a dark purple shirt.

"What are you doing?" The man asked drolly.

"Getting your new kid." Kumo stated and gestured towards Ayuma, who tilted her head at them curiously.

"It looks like your scaring the poor child." The woman said and walked over to the table. She squatted down and tried to persuade Ayuma from underneath the table. "Come here little one...I won't hurt you..."

Ayuma looked at her and was going to ignore her, until she saw what she was wearing. Ayuma went to her and held her purple bunny out for the woman to she.

"My bunny is same color as your shirt!" She declared, smiling. The woman smiled back. "It's voliet!"

"Yes, it is." She agreed with Ayuma. "And it's a pretty bunny, does it have a name?"

"His name is Otooto!" Ayuma told her.

"How old are you?" The man asked as he squatted besides the woman.

"I'm five!" Ayuma declared proudly. "I am smart and very old and responsible!"

"Are you now?" The woman teased.

"How old are you? You not as old as him!" Ayuma said and pointed at Kumo. "He's 88! That's old! You're pretty! Are you thirty or something."

"I just turned thirty!" She said to Ayuma, surprised at how close her was. She turned to look at the man. "She's cute, smart, sly, has a cute accent, and is the right age for her to forget who she is! She's perfect!"

"Yeah, though I wanted a boy...I suppose she is the next best thing." The man agreed. He stood up straight. "How much?"

"650,000." Kumo told him. The man snorted.

"650,000, that's a lot." The woman said as she picked Ayuma up and stood up straight.

"Take it or leave it." Yuro told them. "There are plenty of people who would want her.

"I really like her..." The woman told her husband. He sighed and took out his wallet.

"We'll take her." The man said as he started counting out money. The woman walked past them and out of the building.

"We'll be waiting in the car." The woman told the man.

"Where we going?" Ayuma asked as she was put in a car seat and buckled up. The woman shut her door and opened the front passager door, climbed in, and sat in the chair.

"To your new home..." The woman drifted off. "You need a name."

"I already have one! My name is Ayuma Kirei Tao!" Ayuma stated proudly.

"Well, from now on you'll go by Kirei." The woman told her. "Kirei Tatsuo."

"Why?" Ayuma asked curiously.

"Cause that's your new name." The woman said. "And cause it's mine and your father's last name."

Ayuma blinked, still confused. What was the deal with her getting a new name and a new home? She liked her old name! And whether or not he loved her, she liked her old daddy! She also didn't want a new new mommy! In fact, Ayuma was starting to grow scared. What if she never saw her brother (Ren), her sister (Jun), her old house, or her daddy and old new mom? She sniffed and tried to hold back the tears.

The man got in the car, buckled up, and drove away from the smelly building.

"I want old home..." Ayuma said and started to cry.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**It's a tad bit longer than last time! Claps hands! Yeah, me! (That is really sad...sighs and shakes head, because of disappointment in self Okay... next time the chapter will be longer! I hope that you all can forgive me. I have been very busy working on my other stories! Next chapter is coming soon and its longer, I'm not going to say way longer, but longer...! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, bye, love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap: "Where we going?" Chi asked as she was put in a car seat and buckled up. The woman shut her door and opened the front passager door, climbed in, and sat in the chair._

_"To your new home..." The woman drifted off. "You need a name."_

_"I already have one! My name is Chi Kirei Tao!" Chi stated proudly._

_"Well, from now on you'll go by Kirei." The woman told her. "Kirei Tatsuo."_

_"Why?" Chi asked curiously._

_"Cause that's your new name." The woman said. "And cause it's mine and your father's last name."_

_Chi blinked, still confused. What was the deal with her getting a new name and a new home? She liked her old name! And whether or not he loved her, she liked her old daddy! She also didn't want a new new mommy! In fact, Chi was starting to grow scared. What if she never saw her brother (Ren), her sister (Jun), her old house, or her daddy and old new mom? She sniffed and tried to hold back the tears._

_The man got in the car, buckled up, and drove away from the smelly building._

_"I want old home..." Chi said and started to cry.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Taken: Part Two**

**With Chi**

"Why are you crying?" The woman asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"..." Chi didn't say anything, but kept on crying. The woman kept trying to stop her from crying, and the man was soon getting fustrated.

"Can't you get her to hush!" The man growled.

"Pull over." The woman said and got out as the man pulled off the main road on to the grass on the side. She opened the back door, leaned in, and hugged the tears off her face. "What's wrong sweety?"

"..." Chi calmed down some. Before she try to mummble out a sentence, her stomach growled. Chi forgot about crying. "I'm hungry..."

"That's all!" The man said and snorted. The woman just smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. She closed the door and climbed back in the front passanger side of the car.

"I'll cook you something to eat when we get home, Okay?" She said. Chi remained slient.

The ride to her 'new home' was quiet except from the man and woman whispering in the front. Chi could only make out a little of the conversation. "...home school...Kirei Tatsuo...clothes...food...hair..."

"..." Chi frowned.

"What color was the van, Ms. Tao?" The officer asked Jun.

"It was an ugly gray." Jun said. "All the windows were tinted. The only reason I saw her was because she was leaning in the front."

"Do remember what the men looked like?" The officer said after he wrote her description of the van.

"One was bald, fat, not pleasent to look at, and he had a bad sunburn." Jun stated. "He wore a white t-shirt with sweat-stains all over and faded brown jeans."

"Okay...the other?"

"The other was younger looking with greesy brown hair, pimples all over his face, skinny, and had a big nose." Jun told him. "He was wearing a checkered black and red shirt with black pants on."

"Did you see which way they were heading?"

"No...I ran inside and called the pol-you guys..." Jun said and frowned.

"Did you get the licence plate number?"

"...No..." Jun said guiltly. "I didn't think..." Jun started to cry a little.

"It's not your fault, Hun..." Her mom said and hugged her.

"Anymore questions for her?" Tai-(I decided to give their father a name)-asked. The officer shook his head.

"I'll go start a report, call if you have any more information." He told them and left.

"..." Everyone remained slightly. After what seemed hours, Ren got up and walked to the door. He stopped to sit down and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going Ren?" Tai asked Ren.

"For a walk, might hang out with my friends." Ren told him as stood up.

"Your sister is missing and you want to go hang with your friends!" Tai said angerily and stood up. Ren frowned.

"She's not missing, she's kidnapped." Ren corrected. "And sitting around here will not bring her here!"

"No, it's not...but neither is hanging out with your friends! You are acting as if she was in the backyard! You act like you don't care!"

"Me! What about you! You're the one who made her leave the hospital!" Ren yelled and pointed at Tai. "Did you ever think that hanging out with my friends, who TALK and TEASE me, makes me feel better? It's not about how the 'whole' family is dealing with this? You just want us around to try remain around you so that you don't feel guilty for what you did!"

"Ren don't talk to your father like that." Sora (their mother) scolded him. Ren shrugged his shoulders angerily and left out the house, slamming the door.

"..." Tai walked to his (and Sora's) room and slammed the door.

"..." Jun and Sora sighed sadly. They were both thanking the similar thoughts. _What's happening happening to them, and will they ever see Chi again?_

**WITH REN**

Right now, Ren was at the park waiting for the others to come. He sat on the tree stomp that Manta usually sat on.

"..." Ren sighed. He felt like the lowest scum on earth. He didn't mean to say those things...that was just how he delt with sadness or worry. He explodes at the first person to bug him. Usually it was Hora... "Damn it!"

A couple of people jumped at his out burst.

"What's a damn?" Ren heard a child ask. He turned a saw a little boy looking up waiting for the answer from his mother, who glared at Ren.

"It's a bad word that bad people say." She told him and started walking away. The little boy thought for a while.

"I heard you and Daddy say it all the time!" The little boy stated proudly. "So, you must be bad people!"

"No, whe..." Their convesation was lost as they walked further away from Ren, and Ren became deep thought. He remembered when he first sweared around Chi...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ren..." A litle voice said and then Ren felt something jump on him. He groaned and poked at the thing that was on him and it giggled. "That tickwles..." Ren slowly open his eyes and come face to face with Chi._

_"What the hell?" Ren asked sitting up._

_"What's a hell?" She asked curiously. Ren frowned._

_"Shit! Dad's going to kill me!" Ren said picking her up and placing her on the ground. He then stood up._

_"What's a shit?" She asked again. Ren walked out of his room with her following him. Ren sighed and tried to ignore her. Ren walked into the living room where Jun and dad sat watching T.V. Chi ran over to their dad and climbed into his lap "Daddy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?" He asked._

_"What's a hell and shit?" She said looking at him. Their dad's and his face paled and Jun started laughing._

_"..." Ren slowly started to tip to the front door in case his dad was going to explode at him._

_"What's a hell and shit?" She repeated as though Dad hadn't heard her._

_"Chi, those are adult words." He explained to her. "You have to be as old as Ren or higher to say them."_

_"Oh..." She said and pouted. "That's not fair..."_

_"Well to make it fair, Ren can't say them either when you're around." He told her and glared at Ren. She smiled as she jumped out of Dad's lap and ran up to Ren._

_"Are you going someway Ren?" Chi asked him._

_"Yes, I'm going somewhere. I"m going to meet my friends in the park." He told her and opened the front door._

_"Can I go?" She asked._

_"No-" He was about to say, but saw the glare from Dad. "Sure..."_

_"Yea!" She said following me out of the door. He walked my normal pace so she had to run slightly to keep up. He was surpised that she never complained about him walking to fast. They were halfway to the park when they had to cross the road. Ren had walked all the way across when he reliezed that Chi wasn't behind me. He looked across the road and she was still standing there. Ren sighed and walked back acrosss the road._

_"What's wrong with you?" Ren asked her._

_"I can't cwross the road by myslef...I'm not allowed to..." She explained._

_"You weren't by yourself, you were following me."_

_"You swuppose to hold my hand."_

_"You are old enough not to have to hold hands to cross the street. All you have to do is look both ways and cross the street."_

_"Ok..." She whispered, looking both ways with Ren and crossing the same time he did. He smiled slightly. "I fell all growen up now!" She smiled following Ren as we continued to walk._

_"Ren, can I have some ice cweam?" She asked pointing towards a vendor infront of them._

_"No..."_

_"Pleawse..." She begged._

_"No..."_

_"Pwetty Pleawse..."_

_"No..."_

_"With sugar on top..."_

_"Fine...What kind do you want?" He asked as we stopped at it. He pulled out his wallet._

_"Stwaberry!" She said._

_"One, stwaberry cone." Ren said, then noticed what he said. "I mean, one strawberry cone."_

_"Ok..." He said fixing a strawberry cone. He handed Ren the cone as he handed him two dollars. "Enjoy your stwaberry cone." Ren glared at him, turned, and started to walking again._

_"Finally..." Ren said as they reached the park._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"..." Ren smiled slightly at that memory. He was using 'adult words'. He was interuppted from his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulders. He looked up to see Yoh and the others gathered around him.

"Are you ok, Ren? You were really out of it?" Manta asked as he sat down next to Ren. Ren sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not okay..." Ren amedited. "...I...miss..."

"We know Ren..."

"How can you know..." Ren whispered to himself more than anyone else. He sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to come to the park...

**WITH Tai**

"..." Tai sat down in a chair on his balconly outside. "He's right...it's all my fault... If only I had been a better father...I try my best...I just worry over her so much cause she's sick...

_FLASHBACK_

"Yea!" Chi sounded as she ran up to Tai. He picked her up and held her. "Daddy, yous come to visit!"

"Yup, Lilac." Tai said and smiled when Chi hugged him tightly. "I wasn't gone for that long!"

"Yes, you did!" Chi stated. Tai laughed, but stopped laughing when Chi started coughing. He thought that she was going to stop in a little while, but she didn't. The cough soon turned to a full on heaving kind of cough, full of hacking.

"Chi, I told you to stay in bed!" Her mother scolded her. "I have to give you your medicine!"

"I no want medicine, it nasty and make me feel sleepy and roundy, round everytime I takes it." Chi complained, then turned to Tai.

"Roundy round?" Tai asked Chi's mother, who shook her head.

"She means dizzy." She answered, then said to Chi. "It'll make you better..."

"I no want to!" Chi shouted and buried her face in his shirt.

"You have to...Please...I can't keep doing this everytime I want to give you this Chi..." Her mom pleaded. Chi shook her head without removing it from his shirt. "Chi, don't you want to get better...?"

"..." She didn't answer or move. Tai pulled her back and looked her in the face.

"Chi, you have to take this medicine." He told her. She tilted her head curiously.

"Don't you want to spend more time with you kitten..." He trailed off, trying to remember the name of her cat. It was sad that he was the one who bought the cat at a pet store and gave it to her for her fourth birthday and he still couldn't remember its name.

"Ren!" Ayuma's mother told him.

"Yes, don't you want to play more with Ren...I'm sure he's lonely and ready for you to get better..." He told her. She frowned.

"He's lonely..." She said, then looked to be thinking. After a while, she said "Okay, I'll take nasty mediiesin."

"Good, I'll go get it." Her mother said and left. Ayuma winced and her face contoured in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked worriedly.

"It hurts again..."

"Your stomach, how does it feel?" He asked as he sat down and rubbed her belly gently, which had scars on it from oporations.

"..." She didn't answer, only squeezed her eyes shut as if it would take the pain away. Tears made a trail from her eyes to Tai's pants."

"You hurting again..." Her mother asked worriedly and sat next to them. Chi held her arms out for her mother, who picked her up and cradle her with one arm. She used the other arm to pour medicine down Chi's open (it opened in pain) mouth. Once all of it was in, she put the hand over Chi's mouth and nose. Chi stopped breathing.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Wait..." She whispered. "She's trying not to take the medicine. If you hold her nose, she has to breath through her mouth, which is full and swallow the medicine. You have to block her mouth, too, to keep her from spitting it out everywhere."

"Oh..." He sat there and watched as Chi forced-swallowed the medicine. She made a face, but she looked less pained. "Does it have an imediate reaction?"

"Yes... As soon as she swallows it, she feels better. Sleepy, but better..." She told him. They looked down at Chi, who was looking at the both of them with sleepy, clouded eyes.

"I sleepy..." Chi said and yawned.

"I know..." Her mom answered softly and held her to her chest.

"I no like being sleepy..." Chi muttered into her mother's shoulder.

"I know..." Her mom answered as she stood up.

"I no like being roundy, round..." Chi muttered and shifted her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know..." Her mother answered and walked to her room. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

"I no like saying nigh to Daddy...he leave..." Chi stated.

"I know..." Her mother whispered as turned her head and and kissed Chi on the cheek. She opened the door to Chi's room.

"Nighy Daddy..." Chi whispered. "I'll get better and stop hurting...then no doctor will cut me open..."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Ayuma...Lilic...hold on...for Daddy..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**It's almost the same length as last chapter! Claps hands! Yeah, me! Okay! Next the chapter is going be longer, much longer! I hope that you all can forgive me. I have been very busy working on my other stories! I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, bye, love you all! -- --' oo; --; $$ , -,-,**

**Sorry about the faces...I got bored...cough...**


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap: _

"Wait..." She whispered. "She's trying not to take the medicine. If you hold her nose, she has to breath through her mouth, which is full and swallow the medicine. You have to block her mouth, too, to keep her from spitting it out everywhere."

"Oh..." He sat there and watched as Chi forced-swallowed the medicine. She made a face, but she looked less pained. "Does it have an imediate reaction?"

"Yes... As soon as she swallows it, she feels better. Sleepy, but better..." She told him. They looked down at Chi, who was looking at the both of them with sleepy, clouded eyes.

"I sleepy..." Chi said and yawned.

"I know..." Her mom answered softly and held her to her chest.

"I no like being sleepy..." Chi muttered into her mother's shoulder.

"I know..." Her mom answered as she stood up.

"I no like being roundy, round..." Chi muttered and shifted her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know..." Her mother answered and walked to her room. "Say goodnight to Daddy."

"I no like saying nigh to Daddy...he leave..." Chi stated.

"I know..." Her mother whispered as turned her head and and kissed Chi on the cheek. She opened the door to Chi's room.

"Nighy Daddy..." Chi whispered. "I'll get better and stop hurting...then no doctor will cut me open..."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Ayuma...Lilic...hold on...for Daddy..."

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Taken: Part Two**

**With Chi**

"And this is your new room!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. Chi looked around in awe at the toys that were in there. And like any young child that was just kidnapped, she ran in there and started picking up toys.

"What does this one do?" She asked the woman as she held up a train.

"It's a choo-choo train. Watch." The woman said as put the train back on the track and pressed the on switch. 'choo-choo'. The train went as it drove around the track. Chi giggled.

"Choo-choo!" Chi mocked happily as she sat down and watched the train go over the track. She patted the spot next to her so that the woman would sit down too, which the woman did.

The man stood in the doorway with a smile on his face as he watched Chi and his wife and his wife watched Chi.

"Want to see what else it does?" The woman asked Chi, who nodded her head excitedly. The woman pressed a button that was on top of the train. The train was now sending out bubbles.

"Bwubells!" Chi shouted as she stood up and started popping them. "We have to get them all! Come on!"

"..." The woman stood up and helped Chi. Chi smiled brightly at the woman, causing tears to come into her eyes slightly. Chi stopped popping bubbles and looked at the woman.

"Don't cry...I pop no more bwubells." Chi said as she hugged the woman's leg. A tear made its way down her face as she picked Chi up. Chi hugged her around the neck. "No sad..."

"I'm not sad...I'm happy..." The woman explained to Chi as she placed her chin on the top of Chi's head. She glanced at her husband and smiled. He smiled back. "Are you still hungry?"

"Otooto is too!" She said with a nod as she held up her bunny.

"Silly me, I forgot about Otooto. Let's feed you both then..."

* * *

"Where's my daughter, you bastards!" Tai yelled as he threw open the door to the interragation room at the police station. He managed to run up to Kumo and punch him, before the police got him.

"Calm down Mister Tao!" The man that was at their house earily said.

"Calm, calm! I'll be calm when I get my daughter back!" Tai yelled as they pulled him out the room. "Give my daught back, you bastard!"

"Are you ready to tell us who you sold the child to?" The officer asked a bloody-nosed Kumo.

"..."

"Or would you rather me ask Mister Tao back in here?"

"...I don't know..."

"What?"

"I don't know! We never learn the names or locations of our clients. Any if they want a child and where to meet them!"

"What did they look like?"

"..."

"Alright...let Mister Tao back-"

"Wait! The woman...

* * *

"Ren!" Jun yelled as she ran up to him and his friends in the park. "They found who kidnapped Ayuma!"

"They did!" Ren yelled as he stood up with a slight smile on his face. "Is she home?"

"..."

"Did they do something to her...like...?" Ren trailed off with a frown.

"They...th..." Jun started crying and hugged Ren, who was rubbing up and down her back. "They sold her to a man and woman...Ren...as if she were some...some item...! It's...horrible...and she doesn't have her medicine Ren! What if she gets sick again...! Ren..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Shaman King!**

**Yeah...its been awhile...anyway...I updated...hopefully I'll update again soon...I actually kind of forgot about this story... Anywho...Akward silence...+cough+...+cough+... I hope you like my story and will review! And thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, bye, love you all!**


End file.
